


Found

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Never Normal [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter wasn't the only one rescued from Adrian Conrad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Stargate: SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis/Stargate: Universe belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation.
> 
> Author's notes(if any): Post Desperate Measure in Stargate; Normal Again verse for Buffy.

General Hammond studied the monitor showing the young woman who had apparently been rescued with Major Carter. She'd been catatonic since they found her, although Frasier didn't know the cause.

"Who's this?"

Hammond wasn't surprised to hear Colonel O'Neill's question.

"We don't know. One of the teams found her while searching the hospital."

"Why's she down here, rather than a civilian hospital or at Peterson?"

"Due to the... experiments Conrad was conducting, we needed to make sure she wasn't a goa'uld."

"She's not, is she?"

"No. There's no symbiote and she lacks the protein marker of a former host. However, she does have enough naquadah in her system she could probably use most goa'uld technology."

"Did Conrad do that to her, or is it why he grabbed her in the first place."

"Hopefully the techs can find out which from the recovered computers and records. I've also ordered them to see if they can match her description or fingerprints for an identity."

"She won't tell you who she is?"

"She's completely unresponsive, but Janet says her EEG looks like that of someone alert and active."

"That's..."

"Not normal, no."

Jack nodded, "Do you think we can wake her up?"

"I don't know."

 

Sam slipped into the quarrantine room with the other victim of Conrad's attention. She hadn't seen the young woman in there, but up close now, she could sense the naquadah.

"Hey."

To her surprise, the woman's eyes flickered slightly.

"Can you hear me?"

There was another flicker but her expression remained slack.

Sam thought about the report on her and nodded thoughtfully, "I'll be back, ok?"  
________________________

Carter knocked on the General's office door.

"Major?"

"Sir, I went to see the girl."

"What did you find?"

"I got a response. It wasn't much, but... I think it was the naquadah."

Hammond leaned back, "You'd like to see if you can bring her out?"

"It can't hurt."

He nodded, slidding a file towards her. "We've received a hit on her possible identity."

Sam looked through the printouts.

"Up until six months ago, she was a patient at a mental hospital in Los Angeles. We don't know how Conrad got her out, but assuming this is her, her parents have a reward out for her return."

Another line drew her attention.

"Sir, please tell me Colonel O'Neill hasn't seen this yet."

"Not yet, no." Hammond's amused look told her he knew exactly what she'd noticed.

Because there was no way he'd pass up snarking about someone with the name 'Buffy'."


End file.
